


I've Been Watching You | Lashton Hemwin

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Ashton, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sub Ashton, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: Summary: In which Luke zeroes in on the new kid, Ashton, at a house party and wants to start a relationship with him.





	I've Been Watching You | Lashton Hemwin

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done a Lashton/5SOS one shot or book in a while, so this is just a fun little thing so I get back in the groove and hopefully add more Lashton works into my repertoire. :) 
> 
> Also available on my Tumblr and Wattpad accounts:
> 
> Tumblr: bananaxbee
> 
> Wattpad: 1D_HarryStyles_1D

Luke Hemmings was known as somewhat of a playboy around the school. It wasn’t necessarily true; people just found him to be attractive and they tried to get with him, male and female. It sounded conceited, but that was just how it was. Luke didn’t like a lot of people nor did he sleep with them. Most of them were just interested in sex, which Luke wasn’t. If he caught feelings for someone, they were usually genuine and he wanted to have a relationship with that person based on character and connection - not physical.

That’s what people didn’t know about him. They were too consumed by the rumors about him and the reputation that being his naturally cheeky self gave him. It didn’t really hurt him that people assumed that. If anything, his peers treated him better than they would the average Joe. it was like they worshipped him for things about him that were completely false. That's why people were shocked when they found out that Luke was a virgin and hasn't actually had a proper relationship other than his ex Aleisha.

“Why do you go to these parties looking for a mate when you're not even going to do anything with them?” Luke's best friend Michael asked, taking a gulp of the liquor that was in his plastic cup. “Like, you do realize that these people are drunk and if someone shows them interest, they're going to get horny as fuck and they're going to want to have sex.”

“Not everyone here is drunk, Michael, nor are all of them like you when you're drunk,” Luke responded, scanning the group of sweaty adolescents dancing in front of them.

“But the majority of them are,” Michael pointed out. “Why don't you just take up one of these girls that throws themselves at you and shag them? You know, get experience instead of waiting for someone special or whatever cheesy shit it is that you're into.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Because I'm not a dick like you.”

“Yeah but everyone thinks you are,” Michael shrugged.

“No, what they think is that I'm charming and treat people with respect. They don't think of me as someone that fucks everything that walks,” Luke retorted.

The two of them just sat there in silence after the exchange, scoping the area. Luke loved being around Michael, but sometimes, he got overbearing. Especially when it came to significant others. Michael was straight and Luke was, well, Luke was Luke. He wasn't quite sure what he was, but he had an idea that he was bisexual. That was a concept Michael never really understood. He wasn't homophobic by any means, but he didn't really acknowledge the fact that Luke was into guys too. He would only try to set Luke up with girls or only talk about girls. He thought that was just how Michael was. Maybe he didn't know how to handle it. Anything other than straight was considered odd in their town.

As Luke began to zone out and get lost in thought, something - or  _someone_ rather - caught his eye. Luke came back to reality and fixed his gaze into the new face. He had never seen anyone like him - he was the most beautiful person that Luke had ever laid eyes on. He watched as the boy laughed at some girl's joke. His smile was naturally wide and naturally gorgeous. His hair was gelled up, leaving a few strands fallen against his forehead. He wore a black short sleeve button up that was peppered with a white pattern that was buttoned up only halfway, showing off the upper part of his chest that was adorned with necklaces. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

The girl he was talking to was Jeanie McCloud, who used to be the head cheerleader and the hottest girl in school until she released a sex tape and her reputation went down the drain, causing for her to turn to hard drinking and hard drugs. Nobody gave her the time of day much anymore because she was so fucked up. This handsome lad talking to her must’ve felt sorry for her because it was a record that he was still standing there.

“Why are you staring at the new kid like that?” Michael asked. “You know he can see you, right?”

“That’s the point,” Luke stated bluntly. “I’m going to stare at him until he finds it too disturbing and decides to come over and talk to me.”

“Or he’ll just run away and think of you as a creep,” Michael scoffed.

“Not if I play the right charm,” Luke said, smirking towards the kid when he glanced in his direction. “So, Mikey, what do you know about him?”

“I know that he used to go to RHS and his last name is Irwin,” Michael spilled.

“A Richmondite? Why haven’t we seen him around before?” Luke wondered, curious as to why he hasn’t seen this Irwin kid at sporting events or other places that Richmond kids and Norwest kids combined.

“Dunno. Maybe he’s a recluse,” Michael suggested.

“If he was a recluse, why the fuck would he be at a party?” Luke deadpanned.

“New beginnings.”

Luke shook his head at Michael’s dumbassery, not taking his eyes off the beautiful human. He sat there, admiring the boy and his demeanor. Judging by his actions, he seemed like he was friendly. He had to be if he was still talking to Jeanie. He also seemed laid back, like he was comfortable in the new surroundings despite probably not knowing anyone there. The more he watched, the more Luke wanted to get to know him. The more he imagined taking him to his bedroom. The more he imagined him in his bed.

“Hey, dipshit. Here’s a thought: go talk to him,” Michael urged, interrupting Luke’s thoughts that were quickly turning unholy.

“I’m not going to go talk to him. That’s what desperate people do, i.e. Jeanie McCloud,” Luke protested. “I just want to encourage him to come over here. It’ll work. It has before.”

“That was Aleisha. She was completely and utterly obsessed with you before you two got together. This guy doesn’t even know who you are,” Michael snarked. “Why does it have to be looked at as desperate? Can’t you just go talk to him and try to make friends? Not everyone has to be a romantic interest, Luke.”

“Because I don’t want to friendzone myself, you shit. I don’t need anymore friends. I have your sorry ass and I think that’s enough,” Luke retorted defensively. Suddenly, a guy appeared next to No Name Irwin. Luke squinted, trying to see who it was. “The fuck? Why is Calum Hood with him?”

“Let me tune into my telepathic skills and find out for you,” Michael sassed.

Luke rolled his eyes, wondering why their classmate, someone they weren’t too fond of, was with him. Jealousy washed over Luke like a fresh shower. Nobody was about to zero in on his target. That Irwin kid was going to be his and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it.

The glares that Luke was giving to Calum must’ve been too strong because the two were looking and pointing at him now. When Luke realized what was happening, he positioned himself so he wasn’t as tense. When he met Ashton’s gaze, he shot him a flirty smirk and watched as the boy looked down in embarrassment with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Luke looked away, not wanting to look like he had been staring the kid down (never mind the fact that was what he was doing). He looked over at him again, this time Ashton was looking at him, who was trying to hide his small smile, but was failing at it.

Soon enough, Luke found himself getting to his feet and walking towards the small staircase where the boy was standing. Michael was talking to him as he walked away, but he didn’t hear it because he wasn’t paying any attention to him. Luke had tunnel vision. The only clear object in his path was Ashton. Everything and everyone else around him was a blur. They were irrelevant to him.

“I was wondering when you were going to come over here,” the new kid greeted, his hazel eyes meeting Luke’s. “I’m Ashton, Ashton Irwin.”

“Well, Ashton Irwin, I just wanted to keep you guessing,” Luke smirked, moving closer to Ashton. “I’m Luke, Luke Hemmings.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned....;)


End file.
